Electronic data is commonly stored using magnetic storage systems such as hard disk drives or magnetic tape drives. Such magnetic storage systems typically comprise a magnetic medium and a read-write head. Surfaces of the magnetic medium and the head may need to be protected against corrosion, mechanical damage (wear) and/or to reduce friction. Conventionally in hard drives this protection may be provided by coating these surfaces with a hard protective layer and a lubricant layer. However in magnetic tape drives the protection of the head continues to be a problem due to the continuous contact of the tape with the head. In a magnetic tape drive, fabricating a protective film is difficult, as adhesion to the substrate is complicated by the continuous contact of the tape.